


Victoria's Pills

by ficfairy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfairy/pseuds/ficfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Max has known Victoria, she's always taken pills at 4:00PM every single day. Max, as nosy as ever, figures out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria's Pills

Victoria’s phone beeped, 4:00PM on the dot. “Ah hold on Maxine.” she said, rifling into her bag for a small handful of pills. Max stared. Every single day at 4:00PM, pills. For as long as they’ve dated, pills. Max was always curious, but never asked.

As Victoria downed them for the millionth time, Max’s curiosity finally won out. “Hey, Tori? What are the pills about? Are you sick or something?”

Victoria paused. For once she didn’t have an immediate response. Troubling.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t need to know Max.” she pocketed her pills, setting them safely in her bag. “We should go, we’re going to be late for class.”

Max huffed slightly. She followed.

* * *

Nearly a week passed; the entire time was… awkward and strained. Victoria seemed to be more irritable than ever, snapping at others as well as Max with the same ferocity she had before they started dating. Once in a while, however, Victoria gave her a stare. It was a stare loaded with many mixed, confusing feelings as if she had something to say.

It wasn’t until the week after that Max realized how much.  
Max waited around in Victoria’s room, rifling through her small collection of films for movie night. “French, artsy, pretentious…” Max sighed. The main problem was that, while she liked these kinds of films too, it seemed to be all that Victoria liked. She held up a copy of “Tucker & Dale versus Evil.” Huh. A tale of a psychotic white preppy killing his friends. Max set that one aside.

The brunette started walking back to the bed when a small white bag caught her eye. Okay less caught her eye and more she purposefully passed by Victoria’s garbage; she seemed to be looking through a lot of trash bins lately… She picked up what seemed to be a prescription bag.

“Estrace… and Spironolactone?” the medications didn’t sound familiar. Turning on her phone, Max began to search it online. Just as the results began to show up however…

**“Maxine Caulfield just what do you think you are you doing!?”**

Max turned, startled and surprised. Her phone dropped on the ground but the absolute look of indignant fury of Victoria’s face stopped her heart cold. She had honestly never seen Victoria so consumed with hurt in her life.

Victoria stomped over and quickly snatched the bag away and balled it up till it was almost a speck of dust. She began pacing back and forth in her room quickly, her hands running through her perfect hair over and over till it was a mess.

“How- How could you just-! Who looks through someone’s garbage!? What the flying fuck Max!?” she raised her voice into a yell, “And don’t you fucking dare rewind this!” she pointed just as Max began to raise her hand.

“I- I’m sorry Tori! Things have been weird this last week. I just-”

“Don’t you dare ‘Tori’ me right now! You just what!? Just thought you could go through my fucking private life!? What are you going to do next Max, steal my fucking underwear you little-!?” Victoria grit her teeth as she glared at Max.

“Victoria, I’m sorry. Really… I just…” Max paused, gripping a hand on her arm abashedly, “I was worried… I tried to snoop, thinking it was for our relationship… But it was for me. I just wanted, I don’t know, a little piece of mind but I did it in a really shitty way.”

She stared, solemn and calm. “I’m sorry.”

Victoria went through a serious of emotions: anger, hurt, worry, and cycled through a few times until she just looked tired. Frustrated and tired. The blonde moved to her bed to sit on the edge of it, but slid until her ass was on the floor. She curled her legs up to her chest and buried her hands in her arms.

Max, between awkward and worried, slowly sat beside Victoria, giving her a breadth of space. Five, ten minutes passed before Victoria eventually spoke.

“…Max I’m trans.”

“Wait what?” Max was taken aback, eyes wide in surprise.

“Yeah Max I’m fucking trans. Transgender, transsexual, whatever. I’m just. Fucking…

“I… didn’t like who I was before Max. I thought Blackwell would be a fresh start. I could be me for once in my fucking life. But no, I need to fucking take these pills every single day of my life. Eventually someone was going to find out… I just… Hoped not. At least not this soon.” Victoria ranted in a single breath, as if pausing for a single second would stop her entirely.

Max stared at Victoria. Her eyes were shut tight as if trying to block out the world around her. Tears of frustration and anger seeped through and rolled down her cheeks in small beads.

“I… wow Victoria. I never would have guessed. You’re just so… so…”

“What Max? Pretty? Natural? Feminine? Passable? Fuck off. I’ve always been a girl. I’ve always been like this. I’m lucky and all but none of this is fucking fake or deceptive I just worked hard for everything I-” Victoria stormed again, catching her second wind of anger.

“…So bitchy.”

“-what?” Victoria stopped mid-rant, honestly taken aback.

“One of my friends back in Seattle is trans. But I don’t know, they were so open and accepting and warm. Like… They went through a lot of shit and didn’t want to put anyone through what they did.” Max sidled up a little bit closer.

“Oh I’m so sorry I’m not like one of your hipster friends Max. I’m so sorry I’m such a bitch-” Max placed a hand on Victoria’s shoulder.

“No. I- I didn’t mean it that way. I shouldn’t have expected something like that. It was ignorant.” Max ran a hand through her hair and breathed out sharply, trying to find her words. This was not something she should rewind for.

“Look Victoria, I don’t mind that you’re trans. Yes, I am surprised and all, and there’s still a lot to talk about, but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re still Victoria Chase. You’re amazing. You’re hardcore. You’re a massive bitch, but you speak out. You’re so so confident and ambitious. You take what you want no matter who or what stands in your way.

“That- That’s who I fell for.” Max stared into Victoria’s eyes.

The hurt there just moments before… dissipated and collapsed. Tears flowed again from her eyes but were dyed in relief. She dove into Max’s arms, sobbing, her head resting on the brunette’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner Max…” Victoria hiccuped. “I just, I didn’t…”

“It’s okay Victoria. I’m sorry I’m such a snoopy dork.” Max nuzzled against Victoria’s neck. She gently combed through her girlfriend’s hair in an attempt to soothe her.

“Let’s finish this talk later okay?” Victoria tilted her body till she was leaning back against Max. “For now, movie night and snacks.” She smiled lightly as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

Max stared.

“Wait, are those my cookies?”

“Uhm.”


End file.
